


The Visit

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica comes to visit and Dipper realizes some feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

The glow from the light is bright and Dipper tries to focus on that instead of the two girls chatting next to him. This isn’t how he imagined spending Halloween. Mabel and Pacifica reminiscing on just about everything.

Yeah it was great to see her but it didn’t work with his plan.

Mabel stands off the couch and Dipper’s eyes shift to her “I’m going to get some drinks” she smiles to Pacifica before glancing down to him making his mind go fuzzy. He watches until she disappears into the kitchen that’s when the sound of Pacifica clearing her throat takes his attention.

“What?” he asks like it’s not obvious what she’s insinuating with that look.  
“Nothing, Pines. It’s just really obvious what’s going on.”

He blinks because he couldn’t think of anything to say. Does she know? Was he so completely obvious about his feelings that even she could see? Ans if she did could Mabel?

“What are you going to do? Tell her?”

“I don’t know. Tell my sister that I love her? That’s… she’d hate me” he closes his eyes and rests his head against the back of the couch. It doesn’t take long before Mabel’s back and setting glasses on the table.

And she leans over to him lips pressing into his ears his eyes snap open “I wouldn’t hate you. In fact the opposite.”


End file.
